The field of art to which the claimed invention pertains is the treatment of sour petroleum distillates or fractions, the treatment being commonly referred to as sweetening. More specifically, the claimed invention relates to treating sour petroleum distillates with a catalytic composite, comprising a carrier material, a metal chelate, a substituted ammonium compound, and a linear ionic compound.